Warrior Help Guide
by Scarheart of DarkClan
Summary: This has summaries of all four forest Clan's, medicines, and cat terms. No one can remember everything, so this is here to help you.
1. Clans

*****I don't own any of this. It all comes from Secrets of the Clans by Erin Hunter. This is made to help with writing your Warrior fanfic.*****

Important Facts about the Clans

**Clan's General Overview**

**ThunderClan**

_Clan Character_- In peace, respectful of the other Clans. In battle, fierce, courageous, and loyal. ThunderClan cats speak out for what is right and aren't afraid to challenge the warrior code.

_Prey_- Mice, voles, squirrels, the occasional rabbit, and birds such as starlings, magpies, wood pigeons, and thrushes.

_Hunting Skills_- Excellent stalking techniques. They keep upwind of their prey, creeping across the forest floor unseen and unheard.

**WindClan**

_Clan Character-_Fiercely loyal, fast-running, and easily offend cats. They are nervous and quick to flee, due to the lack of cover on the open moor. They take pride in being the closet Clan to Moonstone. Of all Clans, they have the deepest knowledge of Twolegs from seeing them on the nearby farm.

_Prey_- Mainly rabbits.

_Hunting Skills_- Fast, lean, and swift. Their short,smooth pelts of brown and grays blend in with the rocks and grasses.

**RiverClan**

_Clan Character-_ Contented, sleek, well feed. Long fur and glossy coats. They love beautiful thing and often collect rocks, shells, and feathers for their dens. They do not fear water.

_Prey_- Mainly fish but also water voles, shrews, and mice.

_Hunting Skills_- Strong swimmers, moving silent and scentless through water. They scoop fish out of the water from the bank- a skill most cats in other Clans cannot master.

**ShadowClan**

_Clan Character-_Battle-hungry, aggressive, ambitious, and greedy for territory. It is said that the cold wind that blows across the ShadowClan territory chills their hearts and makes them suspicious and untrusting.

_Prey_- Frogs, lizards, and snakes that live in ShadowClan's boggy, peaty territory. A secret food source is the Twoleg garbage dump on the far boundary, although they have to be careful not to eat infected rats or crow-food.

_Hunting Skills_- ShadowClan cats can hunt by night better that other Clan cats and are skilled at skulking unseen through undergrowth.

**StarClan**

StarClan is the home of all cats' warrior ancestors. As each cat dies, they are visited my a member of StarClan, usually a cat they have known before, and taken to join the star bound warriors. StarClan is represented by Silverpelt, a sparkling swath of stars that stretches across the sky. StarClan is made up a cats from all Clan; however, individual cat-spirit remain loyal to their old Clan, and watch over cats from the Clans they used to belong to. StarClan warriors communicate with cats in the earthly Clans through dreams, or when they visit Moonstone deep underground at Highstones. Clan cats look to StarClan for help and guidance, but ultimately StarClan does not control what happens to the Clans.

**Place of No Stars ( the Dark Forest)**

This is the opposite of StarClan's hunting grounds. It is dark and bare with no light from stars or the moon. It is where deceased cats who have committed great crimes against their Clans and the warrior code go. However, cats who believed they were following the warrior code are usually reserved a space in StarClan. Cats from StarClan are able to pass into the Dark Forest, but they run the risk of getting lost and having to remain indefinably. Several Dark Forest cats have the power to walk in living cats dreams.

*** Hope this was helpful. Don't hesitate to tell me something to make it even more informative.***


	2. Ceremonies

*****I don't own any of this. It all(most) comes from Secrets of the Clans by Erin Hunter. This is made to help with writing your Warrior fanfic.*****

Important Facts about the Clans

**Calling a Meeting:**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the _ for a Clan meeting"

**Apprentice Ceremony:**

" _kit, from now on, you shall be known as _paw. _, you are ready for an apprentice. You will will be _paw's mentor. _ you are known for your _ and _. I expect you to pass on all you skills to _paw, so that he/she may be an honorable warrior of _Clan."

The Clan calls the apprentice by the new name, and the mentor and apprentice touch noses.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice Ceremony by Leader:**

"_kit had chosen to take a special place in our clan. From this moment forth, she will be known as _paw and will be the apprentice of _."

The new mentor and apprentice touch noses.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice Ceremony by Medicine Cat:**

(After the Clan leader has had their normal apprentice ceremony, the medicine cat will have this ceremony at the Moonstone or Moonpool at half-moon)

"_, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of a medicine cat?"

"It is."

"Then come forward. Warriors of StarClan, I present to you this apprentice. He/She has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant him/her your wisdom and insight, so that he/she may understand your ways and heal his/her Clan in accordance with your will. Now, crouch down and touch your nose to the rock."

The apprentice obeys and had his/her own dreams with StarClan.

**Warrior Ceremony: **

"_, are you satisfied that this apprentice is ready to become a warrior?"

"Yes, he/she is ready"

"I, _star, leader of _Clan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He/ she had trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her a warrior in her turn. _paw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life."

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. _paw, from this moment on you shall be known as _. The Clan honors you for your _ and _, and we welcome you as a full warrior of _Clan."

The leader rests their muzzle on the new warrior, and the warrior licks the leader's shoulder in return. The Clan calls the new warrior by name, then the warrior sits silent vigil that night.

**Medicine Cat Ceremony:**

(Preformed at the Moonrock at half-moon, medicine cat gives ceremony)  
"I, _, medicine cat of _Clan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He/She has trained hard to understand the way of a medicine cat, and with your help, he/she will serve his/her Clan for many moons. _paw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"  
"I do."  
"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your true name as a medicine cat. _paw, from this moment on, you will be known as _."  
All medicine cats call new name.

**Deputy Ceremony:**

"I say this before StarClan, so that the spirits of our ancestors can hear an approve my choice. _ will be the new deputy of _Clan."

The Clan calls the deputy's name.

**Elder Ceremony:**

"_, is it your wish to give up the name of warrior and go join the elder?"

"It is."

"Your Clan honors you and all the service you have given us. I call upon StarClan to give you many seasons of rest."

The Clan call the cat by name.

**New Name Ceremony:**

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to take away the name of this cat. It no longer stands for who he/she is. _, from now on you shall be known as _."

The Clan call the new name.

**New Mentor Ceremony:**

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to give this apprentice a new mentor. _paw, you have lost you first mentor, so your new mentor will be _"

*** Hope this was helpful. Don't hesitate to tell me something to make it even more informative.***


	3. Camps

*****I don't own any of this. It all comes from Secrets of the Clans by Erin Hunter. This is made to help with writing your Warrior fanfic.*****

Important Facts about the Clans

**Camp Descriptions**

**Each camp is situated on the Clan's own territory. **

-Be difficult to attack, but easy to defend

-Be at a safe distance from Twolegs , Twoleg facilities and other dangers .

-Be large enough to accommodate all Clan cats

-Have a source of water in the camp or nearby

**Protection:**

Most camps are surrounded by some means of natural protection (such as thickets, stone walls or water) that shelter them both from weather and enemy attacks. They usually have a single entrance, where only one cat can pass at a time (such as a tunnel under the thickets). In addition to the natural defense, warriors patrol and protect the camp day and night.

**Main Clearing:**

All camps contain a large, open area in their middle. Cats gather here to meet each other, sun themselves, share tongues and participate in Clan Meetings. The main clearing usually also contains: -

-the **fresh-kill pile**, a spot where hunters drop the prey they caught and brought to the camp

-a **vantage point** from where the leader addresses the Clan during a meeting, such as a large rock or a branch of a tree

**Dens:**

**Dens** are sheltered locations (such as thickets or caves) used by a cat (or a group of cats) to rest, sleep and recover. Beddings of moss, bracken and ferns are used to rest on. The dens are usually cleaned and tidied by the apprentices of the Clan. Most camps contain all (or several) of the following:

-Nursery - The den shared between the Queens and kits, usually the safest and most protected -Apprentices' Den - The den shared between the apprentices

-Warriors' Den - The den shared between the warriors and the deputy. Senior warriors usually sleep towards the center, where it is warmer, while young cats sleep near the edge, where it is colder. -Medicine Cat's Den - The den that belongs to the medicine cat and his or her apprentice, who store their herbs and other supplies here as well. Cats with severe injuries and illness also rest here until they recover and are able return to their own dens

-Elders' Den- The den shared between the elders, usually the second most protected

-Leader's Den - The den where the Clan Leader lives. He or she spends most of the day here in seclusion and undisturbed; however, they can be visited by other cats, or choose to spend the night with their mate.

**Outer Facilities**

The following can be encountered in the vicinity of the camp:

**-**Burial Place - A location where dead Clanmates are buried

**-**Dirtplace - A location where the cats make dirt, and dump inedible food (bones, feathers, crowfood)

**In the Forest:**

**ThunderClan:**

The ThunderClan Forest Camp is in a sandy ravine that used to be a riverbed a long time ago. It is surrounded by brambles, and the entrance is through a gorse tunnel. There is a tall boulder in the clearing, called the Highrock, used by the leader to call meetings. At one point, the camp was burned down in a fire, but the vegetation grew back soon.

-The nursery is under a thick bramble bush

-The apprentices' den is in a clump of ferns, beside a tree stump

-The warriors' den is under a bush, with a nearby nettle patch

-The medicine cat's den is a crack in a rock, near a small grassy clearing, a tunnel of ferns leading to it

-The elders' den is in the base of a tree stump

-The leader's den is a cave in the rock which was carved out by an ancient stream, with lichen covering the entrance

**WindClan:**

The WindClan Forest Camp is in a sandy hollow, surrounded by gorse. The entrance is through a gorse tunnel. A tall boulder, called the Tallrock is used by the leader to call meetings.

-The nursery and the elders' den are under the gorse wall surrounding the camp

-The other cats, including the leader, prefer to sleep under the open sky, although in bad weather, they retreat in burrows made by rabbits, foxes or badgers

**RiverClan:**

The RiverClan Forest Camp is on a large, well-drained island, and is surrounded by reeds. It can be reached only by swimming, and as cats from other Clans cannot swim (and hate water, in general), the camp was never attacked. Floods present a danger; once, a flood swept away the floor of the nursery, together with the kits.

-All dens are made up of tangles of reeds. It is mentioned that cats weave feathers in the reeds and decorate the edges with rocks and shells.

**ShadowClan;**

The ShadowClan Forest Camp is in a hollow with muddy ground, surrounded by brambles. The entrance is through a thorn tunnel. A smooth boulder at the edge of the clearing is used by the leader to call meetings.

-The nursery is in a hollow, shielded by a thorn bush

-The warriors' den is under a large bramble bush

-The medicine cat's den is in a cave under two boulders, and is surrounded by ferns

-The leader's den is beneath the roots of a big oak tree

**SkyClan (Former):**

Nothing is known about the SkyClan Forest Camp, except that it was located in a hollow. It was destroyed when the Twolegs built a Twolegplace, destroying SkyClan territory, including their camp. The Twoleg Nest where Smudge lives was built right on top of the old SkyClan camp.

**By the Lake:**

**ThunderClan:**

The ThunderClan Lake Camp is in an abandoned quarry, described as a stone hollow enclosed by tall cliffs. The main entrance is through a thorn tunnel, and there is also a secret entrance that is reached by climbing the rocks. The walls offer protection and keep out the wind, but cats must watch their step near the edge as falling into the hollow can be fatal. A tall rock called the Highledge is used by the leader to call meetings. Most of the dens consist of caves and crevices in the rock wall. At one point, badgers devastated the camp, but it was rebuilt by the cats.

-The nursery is under a thick bramble bush reinforced with thick roots woven together for protection

-The apprentices', leader's and medicine cat's dens are caves in the rock, entrances hidden by tendrils -The warriors' den is under a big thorn bush, and after the tree falls in _Fading Echoes_, it is rebuilt under the branches of a beech tree

-The elders' den is in a hazel bush then later is rebuilt under the boughs of a beech tree and reinforced with honeysuckle

**WindClan:**

The WindClan Lake Camp is a shallow scoop in the ground. Unlike other camps, it does not have any natural protection; they rely on the warriors to protect it. There are several boulders nearby, the highest being called the Tallrock and used by the leader to call meetings.

-The nursery is under a gorse bush

-The medicine cat's den is in a crevice in the rock

-The elders' den is in an old badger set

-The other cats, including the leader, prefer to sleep under the open sky, although in bad weather, they retreat in burrows made by rabbits, foxes or badgers

**RiverClan:**

The RiverClan Lake Camp is on a triangle of land between two streams. It can be reached by swimming or by crossing the stream via stepping stones. Twolegs often disturb the cats during Greenleaf; once, they had to abandon the camp as they were harassed by Twoleg kits.

-The nursery, elders' den and leader's den are under dense bramble thickets

-The medicine cat's den is under a thorn bush overhanging the stream; the ground below it was washed away, leaving a pool

**ShadowClan:**

The ShadowClan Lake Camp is hidden between tangles of brambles and low-hanging branches. The entrance is through a thorn tunnel. The leader makes their announcements from a branch hanging over their den.

-All dens are under bramble thickets

**Other Camps:**

**SkyClan (Current):**

After being driven out from the Forest, SkyClan made a new camp at the source of River Chell, in a narrow gorge. The Skyrock is the highest point in the camp, used by the SkyClan cats to hold Gatherings, and can be used to oversee the entire landscape. At the bottom of the gorge, near the river source, there is a pile of boulders called the Rockpile, used by the leader to stand on during Clan meetings.

-All the dens are caves in the rock wall, with narrow trails leading to them. The lowest is the Medicine Cat's den, close to the river, where plants grow. The highest is the Warriors' Den; this den is also used as a refuge during floods, as the water never reaches it

-There is a cave lined with glowing moss, called the , where the SkyClan medicine cats shared tongues with the ancestors

*** Hope this was helpful. Don't hesitate to tell me something to make it even more informative.***


	4. Warrior Code and Leader's Nine Lives

*****I don't own any of this. It all comes from Secrets of the Clans by Erin Hunter. This is made to help with writing your Warrior fanfic.*****

Important Facts about the Clans

**The Warrior Code**

Defend you Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but you loyalty must remain to your Clan, as one day you may meet them in battle.

Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory.

Elders and kits must be feed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted for the elders.

Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to StarClan for its life.

A kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice.

Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior name.

A cat cannot be mage deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice.

The deputy will become Clan leader when the leader dies or retires.

After the death or retirement of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moon high.

A gathering of all four Clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts the night. There shall be no fighting among the Clans at this time.

Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats.

No warrior may neglect a kit in pain or danger, even if that kit is from a different Clan.

The word of the Clan leader is the warrior code.

An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win his battles, unless they are outside the warrior code, or it is necessary for self-defense.

A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet.

**Leader Nine Lives:**

Gift of courage, to defend his Clan in battle

Gift of judgment, to judge his Clanmates fairly

Gift of loyalty to what he knows to be right. This understanding would guide him even beyond the reach of the Warrior code.

Gift of tireless energy, so to serve Clan to utmost

Desire to protect his Clan that a mother has for her kits.

Gift of mentoring

Gift of compassion, to be mindful of cats weaker that yourself

Gift of love

Gifts of nobility, certainty,and faith, so that he would be able to lead his Clanmates in the way of the warrior code for all nine lives.

*** Hope this was helpful. Don't hesitate to tell me something to make it even more informative.***


	5. Fighting Techniques

*****I don't own any of this. It all comes from Secrets of the Clans by Erin Hunter. This is made to help with writing your Warrior fanfic.*****

Important Facts about the Clans

**Fighting Techniques: **

**Back kick- **Explosive surprise move to catch opponent from behind. Judge opponent's distance from you carefully; then lash out with your back legs, taking your weight on your front paws.

**Belly rack- **A fight-stopper. Slice with unsheathed claws across soft flesh of opponent's belly. If you're pinned down, the belly rake puts you back in control.

**Front paw blow**- Frontal attack. Bring your front paw down hard on your opponent's head. Claws sheathed.

**Front paw strike- **Frontal attack. Slice downward on with your front paw at the body or face of you opponent. Claws unsheathed.

**Killing bite**- A death blow to the back of the neck. Quick and silent and sometimes considered dishonorable. Used only as last resort.

**Leap-and-hold- **Ideal for a small cat facing a large opponent. Spring onto opponent's back and grip with unsheathed claws. Now you are beyond the range of your opponent's paws and in a position to inflict severe body wounds. A group of apprentices can defeat a large and dangerous warrior this way. Watch for drop-and-roll counter move, and try to jump free before you get squashed.

**Partner fighting-**Warriors who have trained and fought together will often instinctively fall into a paired defensive move, each protecting the other's back while fending off an opponent on either side. Slashing, clawing, and leaping together, battle pairs can be a whirlwind of danger for an attacker.

**Play dead**- Effective in a tight situation, such as when you are pinned. Stop struggling and go limp. When your opponent relaxes his grip, thinking you are defeated, push yourself up explosively. This will throw off an unwary opponent and put you in an attacking position.

**Scruff shake-** Secure a strong teeth grip in the scruff of your opponent's neck; then shake violently until he or she is to rattled to fight back. Most effective against rats, which are small enough to throw. A strong throw will stun or kill them.

**Teeth grip- **Target your opponent's extremities- the legs, tail, scruff, or ears- and sink in your teeth and hold. This move is similar to the leap-and-hold except it leaves your claws remain free to fight.

**Upright lock-** Final, crushing move on already weakened opponent. Rear up on back legs and bring full weight down on opponent. If opponent does same, wrestle, and flip him under you. This move make you vulnerable to the belly rake, so it requires great speed and strength.

*** Hope this was helpful. Don't hesitate to tell me something to make it even more informative.***


	6. Medicines and Herbs

*****I don't own any of this. It all comes from Secrets of the Clans by Erin Hunter. This is made to help with writing your Warrior fanfic.*****

Important Facts about the Clans

**Important Medicines and their Uses**

**Alder Bark- **Best used for toothaches.

**Borage Leaves- **To be chewed and eaten. The plant can be distinguished by its small blue or pink star-shaped flowers and hairy leaves. Great for nursing queens as it help increases their supply of milk. Also bring down fever.

**Burdock Root- **A tall-stemmed, sharp-smelling thistle with dark leaves. A medicine cat must dig up the roots, wash off the dirt, and chew them into a pulp, which can be applied to rat bite. Cures infection.

**Catmint (catnip)- **A delicious-smelling, leafy plant that's hard to find in the wild; Often found growing in Twoleg gardens. The best remedy for green cough.

**Celadine**- A bright yellow flowering plant. The best treatment for ailments of the eyes.

**Chamomile**- Used to calm cats and give them physical strength. Important ingredient in traveling herbs given when traveling to Moonstone.

**Chervil**- A sweet smelling plant with large, spreading, fern like leaves and small whit flowers. The juice of the leaves and be used for infected wounds, and chewing the roots help with bellyache.

**Chickweed**- sometimes used to help treat green cough.

**Cobweb**- Spiderwebs can be found all over the forest; be careful not to bring along the spider when you take the web! Medicine cats wrap it around an injury to soak up the blood and keep the wound clean. Stops bleeding.

**Coltsfoot**- A flowering plant, a bit like a dandelion, with yellow or white flowers. The leaves can be chewed into a pulp that can help with shortness of breath.

**Comfrey**- Identifiable by its large leaves and small bell-shaped flowers, which can be pink, white, or purple. The flat black roots can be chewed into a poultice to mend broken bones or soothe wounds.

**Daisy Leaves**- Sometimes used to relive aching joints.

**Dock**- A plant similar to sorrel. The leaf can be chewed up and applied to soothe scratches.

**Dried Oak Leaf**- Collected in the autumn and stored in a dry place. Stops infections.

**Feverfew**- A small bush with flowers like daisies. The leaves can be eaten to cool down body temperature, particularly for cats with fever or chills.

**Goldenrod**- A tall plant with bright yellow flowers. A poultice of this is perfect for healing wounds.

**Honey**- A sweet golden liquid created by bees. Difficult to collect without getting stung, but great for soothing infections of the throats of cats who have breathed smoke.

**Horsetail-** A tall plant with bristly stems that grow in marshy areas. The leave can used to treat infected wounds. Usually chewed up and applied as a poultice.

**Juniper Berries**- A bush with spiky dark green leaves and purple berries. The berries soothe bellyache and help cats who are having trouble breathing.

**Lavender**- A small purple flowering plant. Cures fever.

**Marigold**- A bright orange of yellow flower that grows low to the ground. The petals and leaves can be chewed into a pulp and applied as a poultice to wounds. Stops infections.

**Mouse Bile**- A bad-smelling liquid that is the only remedy for ticks. Dab a little moss soaked in bile in the tick and it'll fall right off. Wash paws throughly in running water afterwards.

**Ragwort Leaves**- Used along side of juniper berries in a poutlice to treat aching wounds.

**Parsley**- Used to stop a nursing queens' milk.

**Poppy Seed**- Small black seeds shaken from a dried poppy flower, these are feed to cats to help them sleep. Soothes cats from suffering from shock and distress. Not recommended for nursing queens.

**Snakeroot**- A bunchin of small white flowers on a thin stem. The roots are used to counter poison.

**Stinging Nettle**- The spiny green seeds can we administrated to a cat who's swallowed poison, while the leaves can be applied to wound to reduce swelling.

**Tansy-** A strong-smelling plant with round yellow flowers. Good for curing coughs, but must be eaten in small doses.

**Thyme**- This herb can be eaten to calm anxiety and frayed nerves.

**Watermint-** A leafy green plant found in streams or damp earth. Usually chewed into a pulp and then fed to a cat suffering bellyache.

**Wild Garlic**- Rolling in a patch of wild garlic can help prevent infection, especially for dangerous wounds like rat bites.

**Yarrow**- A flowering plant who's leaves can be made into a poultice and applied to wounds or scratches to expel poisons.

**Deathberries-**Red berries that can be fatally poisonous to kits and elders. They are NOT a medicine. Known to Twolegs as yew berries. BEWARE!

*** Hope this was helpful. Don't hesitate to tell me something to make it even more informative.***


	7. Other Animals

*****I don't own any of this. It all comes from Secrets of the Clans by Erin Hunter. This is made to help with writing your Warrior fanfic.*****

Important Facts about the Clans

**Other Animals:**

**Foxes**

- Russet-red fur, bushy tails, sharp teeth, and pointed noses. Look a bit like dogs.

- Live in dens, often in sandy ground hidden by undergrowth.

- Live alone or with their cubs

- Mean, suspicious, and hostile. They don;t eat cats, but they will kill for pleasure and not just for prey

- They hunt mostly at night and have a strong and unpleasant smell.

**Badgers**

- Large with short black fur and a white stripe down their long, pointed muzzles.

- Small, beady eyes, powerful shoulders, and sharp claws.

- Live in either caves or sets, which are tunnels underground, bushes, or tree roots.

- Live alone or with kits and have a very distinctive smell.

- Badgers sometimes prey on young cat kits. Can trample their victims with enormous paws or deliver a deadly bite.

- Have tremendously powerful jaws that it nearly impossible to escape their grip.

**Dogs**

- Make loud, angry noises and love chasing cats.

- Live mostly in Twoleg nests or barns

- Many dogs seem to be devoted to their Twolegs and are seen only in Twoleg company.

- There is a theory that most dogs are to dim-witted to be truly dangerous. Packs of dogs are always to be feared.

**Birds of Prey**

**-**Winged predators with hooked beaks and sharp, curving talons. These include hawks, eagles, falcons, and owls.

- Nest in hollows or branches of trees, or on ledges of cliffs.

- Extremely sharp vision for spotting prey from a distance. Hawks and eagles are daytime hunter; owls hunt at night.

- They swoop down from the sky to carry off prey, which includes kits.

**Horses/Sheep/Cows**

- For legged farm creatures

- Mostly harmless, however, take caution when passing through their fields. A galloping horse or stampeding herd of cows would trample a cat without even noticing.

**Rats**

-Brown-furred and beady eyed rodents, with long naked tails and sharp front teeth. Not much bigger than kits.

- Live in garbage dumps like Carrionplace in ShadowClan territory or anywhere they can scavenge Twoleg food.

-Live and travel in packs. Individually, they pose no threat to cats, but their numbers are often overwhelming, and bites can cause infection.

**Twolegs**

- Also known as Nofurs and Upwalkers. Twolegs ride around in monsters and seem to like dogs. They are to avoided if possible, as they are capable of doing something unpredictable at any moment, such as tearing down a tree, starting a fire, and locking up a cat for no reason.

*** Hope this was helpful. Don't hesitate to tell me something to make it even more informative.***


	8. Vocabulary

*****I don't own any of this. It all comes from Secrets of the Clans by Erin Hunter. This is made to help with writing your Warrior fanfic.*****

Important Facts about the Clans

**Important Warrior Words**

**Crow-food:** rotting food

**Fox dung**: an insult;stronger offense than mouse-brain

**Fresh-kill:** recently killed prey

**Gathering**: a meeting that the Clan hold in peace at every full moon.

**Green cough:** severe chest infection; which can be fatal in elders and kits.

**Greenleaf**: summer

**Greenleaf Twolegplace**: a place where humans visit only in the summer ( a campsite, resort, etc.)

**Halfbridge:** dock

**Housefolk**: a house cat's word for its humans

**Kittypet**: a house cat

**Leaf-bare**: winter

**Leaf-fall**: autumn

**Loner**: a cat that lives peacefully on its own in one place but doesn't defend its territory.

**Monster:** usually refers to human machines such as cars and bulldozers

**Moonhigh**: time of night when the moon is at its highest- midnight

**Mouse-brained:** insult- not very smart

**Mouse dung**: insult

**Newleaf**: spring

**Nofurs + Upwalkers**: another word for humans

**One moon**: one lunar cycle- one month

**Rogue**: a potentially hostile cat who lives outside the Clans and never spends too long in one place

**Sharing tongues**: term used to describe cats grooming each other

**Silverpelt**: the Milky Way

**Sunhigh**: noon

**Thunderpath:** a road

**Twoleg**: the Clan's word for humans

**Whitcough**: mild chest infection

*** Hope this was helpful. Don't hesitate to tell me something to make it even more informative.***


End file.
